Runaway
by nyghtowl1121
Summary: When you're all alone, who do you run to? Who do you trust? Cassandra has to trust a certain Mountie with her troubled past....and present!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The loud beep wavered annoyingly throughout the large building known as Sauquoit High School. Students from this New York village scampered out of each classroom, murmuring and laughing with joy. You would only know what that bell meant-school was over with for the day. Eight of hours of class made some students stripped of their freedom and forced to concentrate on American History and Math to name a few.

Cassandra Scott was the ideal high school student. She excelled in all of her classes, prompting her on the Principal's list. Cassie was the All-American girl--Avidly enjoying sports like track and field. The female also had variety of friends as well as a handsome boyfriend which helped her keep her sanity. Cassandra was the envy of all the other girls at school who longed for that kind of life.

Her thin body wore a slinky, beautiful pastel pink spring dress. The soft flowered fabric ended near her lower thigh. The female was glued into a white halter top that was itched with "sweetheart" on her large breasts. Her black, straight hair was thrown back into a ponytail. The girl's beautiful, tanned face was powdered with makeup, especially her smoky brown eyes.

Cassie was walking down the small hallway along side her best friend, Lynne. The two gabbed about current high school gossip as well as boys. They stopped at their respective lockers, opened them and piled their notebooks inside.

"Cassie, what are you doing tonight?" Lynne was dying to know.

"Studying for the chemistry test for tomorrow." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ryan's supposed to be taking me out to dinner. Why you ask?"

"I was thinking about practicing for tomorrow's meet. Frankfort is getting better and better every year."

"Oh, I hear ya. They nearly kicked our asses last year. That would be the best but if only I wasn't busy tonight."

"Ok, it's no problem. At least I gave you an invite. If you change your mind, I'll be at the track around seven." The friend than slammed her locker shut. "Later."

"Bye." Scott murmured.

She grabbed a folder and then she closed her locker. A hand massaged her scrawny neck and she immediately turned around. There was Ryan smiling at her, he was her ever loving boyfriend.

"Hey, baby." His sexy, husky voice cooed.

"Hey. I thought you had practice after school?" She said, smiling back.

"Yeah, I do but I just wanna tell you that after practice, I'm gonna hang out with some of the buds. So I guess we won't be..."

"But you hung out with your pals for the past three weeks. When are we gonna be just by ourselves?"

"Soon, honey..._very_ soon." He promised, while he wrapped his arms around Cassandra.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes in repugnance. The female then shoved Ry's hand away from her. "Have fun with your friends."

She stormed downstairs and then to the lobby. The girl found that the buses were gone and the next time they would return to pick up passengers was five-thirty. Three hours from that time! Sighing, she exited the building and ventured to her home via walking. She was in excellent shape, and it wouldn't hurt to get some more exercise. Besides, it would calm her raging nerves. She lived a mile away from the high school. Her journey was just beginning and the fluttering of butterflies was flying in her small belly. She had a strange feeling—that something bad was going to happen inside this dismal town.

It didn't take as long as she thought to reach her rather large home. The young woman sought asylum in her large castle. Sweat dripped down her face, exhausted as if she strolled down the road for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Seven-ten crept by incredibly fast--but never or less, Cassie drove to the school track to rendezvous with her colleague. It was getting dark and she was a bit apprehensive of making the trip. The sunlight was descending like a burnt out candle. The student climbed out of her shabby vehicle and to the rubbery track. She found Lynne, vigorously practicing on the pole valet. Cassie jarred the entrance and waved as her equal greeted back.

"You decided to come after all." Lynn quipped.

"Yeah...Ryan had to be an asshole and be with his friends." The girl complained and then sighed. "I thought I would hold you up on your offer. I'm gonna warm up then do hurdles."

The friend agreed as Cassandra walked countless around on the track. On the far curb, she observed her partner dive into the air, pulling the stick to support her. She released the pole, which she managed to enfold her body above the bar and fell on the hard mat that was beneath her. The bar that hovered over her slightly shook, but did not drop. What a success!

Suddenly, a shadow lurked to the mat that the average girl was laying on, recovering from her fall. The walker slowly stopped and stood motionless in her tracks, like a frightened deer about to be hit by a nearby car. The dark object dug into its pocket and pulled out a sharp butcher knife. Before Lynne could react in any particular way, it began to rapaciously slay her. Cassie feebly examined her best friend dying. The victim screamed in a cold, bloody curl. Within minutes, her wails seemed to fade in the bitter night. A large pool of blood soaked on the villainous silhouette and on the mat. The body morphed into limpness; rega-mortis played into effect.

Cass swiftly climbed the fence and lurked to find the true identities of these mysterious shadows. Her heart raced with trepidation and she concentrated on the quietness of her rapid gasps. A faint odor of alcohol danced lightly in the crisp breeze. The murderer gave the weapon to his partner in crime, muttering indescribable sentences.

"What the hell are you saying, man?" His companion whispered, revealing his face to the unnoticeable witness.

"I said 'take the knife'." The murderer soon unmasked himself as well.

Her jaw nearly dropped to the damp grass and her face transitioned to paleness. Ryan killed her friend, in an act of drunken rage!

"Oh my god..." Cassie buzzed to herself.

Her boyfriend noticed something in the far distance, slurring, "Shit, I thought that was..." He stopped and met Cassie's beautiful eyes, "Get her!"

Her knees were about to buckle underneath her before she fled. Adrenaline filled her body as she ran like the wind to her vehicle. The petite girl never ran this fast before and it won't happen again. The males stumbled onto the fence, landing face first into the soaked ground. Her boyfriend's companion grabbed her arm, yanking her back from her car door. Cassie attempted to break free in which she did, only to find the knife gash into her right arm. She yelped in pain and banged the door on her attacker's groin area. His grasp loosened and she sprawled herself in her means of transportation. Eventually, she sped off.

"You douche! Why didn't you her?!" Her lover cruelly spat.

"I'm so sorry. I was too busy getting the shit beaten by a car door!" His friend mockingly replied.

Police sirens were clanging in the far distance. That was the sign for the duo to flee into the velvet night. Their victim laid inertly on the mat, her eyes expressing her last sight--panic. For the police, it seemed that it was going to be a difficult case to solve. The most of the pieces of the puzzle were missing: the knife, motive and witnesses. The only major portion that was left was the slain body of Lynne Barnett. The road to discover her murderers will be a challenge...

Cassandra's heart bleated in anxiety, making her tremble. She noticed that blood was leaking on the steering wheel; the wound was deeper than expected. The female quickly grabbed a cloth from the floor and used as a tourniquet to firmly stop the hemorrhaging.

"Ok, Cass, get yourself together. You have a credit card and a car. It's time to take a trip down to Chicago." She talked aloud to herself, with a grin forming on her clammy face.

She always yearned to go to Chicago, to visit the sights and sounds of the large city. The student never told a soul about her secret obsession that she had. That was where Ryan would look last for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a long, stressful day for Constable Benton Fraser and he was grateful that it was finally over. He ended his workday by securely locking the Consulate's doors. Chicago, Illinois was gloomy and unusually cold for the fall. However, Benton was prepared by wearing his thick, black, wool coat over his usual Mountie uniform. Fraser's boots clanked down the concrete steps as his companion, Diefenbaker followed persistently. This large animal barked in desperation.

"Ok, ok...I'll make you something to eat when we get back home." Ben irritably told the wolf, who then angrily growled. "No, I'm going to Burger King, the grease and all the fat will make you sick." Dief whimpered and gave the man his sad, grey eyes. "You're abusing our Chicago stay. I should send you back to the Canadian wilderness where you belong."

The creature pranced ahead of Benton and began to howl.

This handsome Mountie relocated to the city precisely three years ago. At that time, he found his father's killers which were led by a family friend named Gerard. He couldn't believe that that this old man had done such a hideous act: betraying his father. But that was all in the past, his duty was now for the French Conciliate. In his spare time, he helped solve other cases with his friend Detective Raymond Vecchio.

Cassie piled out of her broken vehicle and stared at her surroundings. She was lucky that it stalled when it did, not in the middle of no where. The young woman cradled her arm in pain, looking at the now infected rag that concealed the gash. She noted that she did lose a lot of blood and needed immediate medical attention. But where was she going to get that and not get caught? In order to win this game that she is playing, she needed to mask herself. If her true identity was exposed, you would count how quickly she will be sent home and Ryan would be waiting there to kill her himself. Unfortunately, she was swiftly deteriorating. If she didn't receive and kind of attention in the next couple of hours, her rate of survival would be extremely minimal.

Cassie leaned on the brick building that she staggered to and attempted to regain her strength. Due to blood loss, her vision doubled and her ability to stand weakened. Time was certainly not on her side.

She needed aide but in the vicinity, no one seemed to care if she lived or died. However, there was this kind hearted man that stopped and came to her. Gazing at his eyes, she felt that every fiber in him held compassion. She grabbed a firm hold on his coat.

"Please...help....me..." She shivered.

Before he could do or say anything, she collapsed on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The woman awoke to softness of a well cushioned bed. She looked around to see that it was a rundown apartment with small commotions that stirred in the hallways. Ms. Scott exchanged a look at the canine that rested his head on the side of the bed. A bandage was wrapped around her arm, to secure the injury so it could heal properly. Fraser entered the room with a washcloth and a small bowl of water in his hands.

"Who the fuck are you and where am I?" She demanded.

"My name is Constable Benton Fraser from the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and you're inside my apartment. Don't be afraid, I'm treating your injuries that you sustained. Who attacked you?"

"I don't know." She fibbed and changed the subject. "RCMP? Why is a Mountie doing in Chicago?"

"I followed the trails of my father's killers and for reasons that don't need to be explained at this point of venture, I became a liaison officer at the French Conciliate in Chicago." Benton precisely elucidated. "But that's not important. What **is** important is that you need to go to the police station and report that you have been assaulted."

"No one attacked me."

"Then who did this to you?"

"I...was reaching for something in my car when I accidentally cut myself."" She stammered.

"I think you should come with me." Fraser plainly suggested.

Detective Ray Vecchio sat in his small cuticle, anticipating his departure from the twenty-first precinct in Illinois. He avidly observed his watch, counting down with untainted excitement.

"Five...four...three...two.." Ray whispered to himself.

Before he could reach 'one', Benton and the teenager met up with the detective. What Ray didn't expect was the presence of this youthful girl. He ignored her sitting down on the chair across from him and fixated his glare at Fraser. Before the officer could state any obvious questions, the girl sighed in utter annoyance and then scowled at the two males.

"What do we have here?" Vecchio smugly smirked.

"I found her at twenty-Third Street." Fraser chimed in, "It appeared that she had been attacked. I suggested to her that she should report the incident."

"Ok, I can do that."

"What he didn't tell ya was that I was forced here to report it." Cassie rude fully said, shifting her purse over her right shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I have to be leaving."

Benton inspected the fax machine processing information from a 315 area code...New York! What was so important in New York that Vecchio was working on?

A murder?

A homicide?

Or better yet-a witness that has runaway?

Bingo!

The thin, waxy paper exposed a picture of a very familiar young female. The headline vindicated that that she was a fugitive, detailing her exact appearance. Benton recognized the woman...this woman in front of him was Cassandra!

Ray gazed at the paper and noticed the similarities between the missing girl and the one that Benton brought in. The two both ran after her.

The police station had numerous twists and turns but this handsome Mountie easily made his way around the large cluster of people. He found the teen heading into the bedroom. Stepping aside, Bennie patiently waited for her to depart.

Inside the ladies restroom, Cass dove to the sink and sprinkled water on her face. This Mountie knew too much of her situation and knew that she was in too deep. She didn't want to give herself up and head back home...she would be dead. Her plan was to hide until it was the right moment to slip away and escape. Who would think to look in the bathroom? It was all too obvious.

Fifteen minutes seemed like eternity to this intelligent young girl. She finally exited the restroom. There, Benton had lingered around for her near the door, as if he knew she was there. She fierily glowered at him in frustration. Without any questions from both parties, she was sent to an interrogation room.

"Cassandra, sit down. Why did you runaway from your home? Mom and Dad have been hitting you?" Vecchio sat across from her, activating a mini-recorder.

"No, they treat me very well." She shot back.

"Why did you runaway then? Why the cut on your arm?"

"Are you deaf? I told you that it was an accident."

"Then why did you runaway?" The detective was now becoming agitated.

"I don't have any clue what you are talking about! My 'rents probably forgot about this trip and freaked out. This is not the first time they have done that."

Before he became angry, he paced around the room. Fraser was sitting across from the difficult teenager, and all he did was look down at the table.

"Fraser, she's not talking. There's nothing more I can do. I'll inform her parents that she had been found and an officer can be shipped to send her home."

"Ray, this is serious..."

"Bennie." Vecchio scolded.

"I can't tell you but if you do let me go, I'll die." Cassy bluntly stated.

"If you tell us what happened, we can protect you." Benton responded, with much concern on his adorable face.

"Did you hear me, Fras?! There's nothing more I can do! Witness protection is gonna start where we left off." Ray reminded the Mountie. He then sighed in despondency. "Do you know if any of your relatives resides in Chicago?"

"No, they don't." Cass reluctantly informed him.

"She can stay with me for the time being." The constable volunteered.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." The runaway retorted, nearly turning crimson.

"He's a Mountie with morals, what more could you ask for?" Ray exploded in anguish then swung to the RCMP officer. "I'll get on the case tomorrow."

"Thank you kindly, Ray."

"Yeah, Yeah...whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Cassandra and Benton gently strolled out of the police station. The young woman couldn't accept that he knew her true intentions just by her appearances. Another thing that she noticed of this handsome stranger was that he really had empathy for her well being. Not a lot of people in this malicious world are like this Benton character. It made her heart thaw from the coldness that she endured for, for so long.

They enlisted inside the tenant building that Fraser resided in. The girl just stared on in horror. The area was flooded with filth and dust. The walls were somewhat clean but trash was littered all over the ground. It made her realize that the people living here didn't show pride in the conditions of the building that they stayed in. Fraser softly commented to Diefenbaker then unlocked the door to his diminutive apartment. He held the door for the female and she grinned in appreciation. After she was inside, he then stepped in and locked the door.

His apartment seemed dark and filled with loneliness left its dreadful existence. Everything that was held in the room held three common words-one

His cabinets detained one pair of dishes, there was only one chair at the table as well as one chair in the den. Cassie couldn't grasp the idea that this sweet, gently and rather attractive man would end up in solace. She would have thought he would be married or have a steady girlfriend enjoying his company there. She wanted to cry in commiseration for Constable Benton Fraser.

Roaming around, she peeked inside the living room to find only an untouched and lonely television set. She gathered that this was the only form of modern entertainment that he owned. She slightly wrinkled her nose and stole a look from Benton.

"Are you hungry?" He asked when he set his coat and hat on a hanger in the kitchen.

"No, just tired." She broadly beamed.

He managed to find a few blankets from his closet. With Cassandra's help, they successfully made a temporary bed. He generously smirked.

"Thank you." Benton said.

She covered herself in the blankets as her Chicago guardian retired to his room. Once she heard him shut his door, she gazed around the room. The window as slightly opened, where she could easily escape. Even though she was exhausted, her mind was active and refused to let her body rest. She was about to pounce out to the emergency fire staircase when the female heard something coming into the living room. At first, Cassandra expected to see the man's slim figure coming out of the room, but instead it was Diefenbaker. His nails on the hard wooden floor clicked, which was what she heard. Relaxing in sudden relief, she resumed to escape. She didn't consider that the animal would emit a low, infuriated growl. He was signifying to her not to escape, or else he would try to stop her. The teen didn't want to know what kind of force it was going to give her.

"Damn you." Cassie commented.

Glancing out of the paned window, she saw a person that she knew long ago. She had forgotten how cute this young man was...then his image haunted her. He noticed the girl's stare and knew who she was...even though it took her the longest of time to remember who he was in all of her stages in life.

Then it dawned on her—he was Brad Goiter...one of her many boyfriends.

She pulled the curtains on the window and renounced to her bed. Diefenbaker sat himself next to her, as if she was his mate or one of his brood. Snorting in laughter, the small woman closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The light of the morning awakened Ben from his deep sleep. The smell of breakfast tickled his nose. Stumbling out of divan, he wore only his red overalls. He jumped inside his Mountie pants and pulled a white sweater over his head. Benton made sure that his suspender straps snugly were fastened on his muscular shoulders. The male cautiously entered the dining room.

"Good morning, constable." Cassandra greeted, while she placed blue berry muffins on a plate at the kitchen table.

"Good morning." Benton echoed, sitting down.

The plates held an array of goods and were neatly placed on each position on the plastic china. Fluffy golden eggs, greasy back and light toast smoked before him. An exact plate was on the opposite end of the table, along side two glasses that were equally filled with orange juice. Once the female sat down, the duo ate in good company.

"Why do you work with the Chicago police department?" She timidly broke the icy silence.

"Not exactly. I offer my aide to the police on my own free will."

"Then why are you helping me?" Cass picked her eggs before she was finished with them and resumed with the bacon and toast.

"I can see it in your eyes. Can you tell me..." Benton inquired.

"I can't...ok?" She hissed and stood up to clean the mess she made.

Cassandra filled the sink with hot, soapy water and she silently placed the pans and whisks in the soapy pond. Not another word was spoken and Benton hesitantly sauntered to the bathroom and prepared for work. The teenager soon dried the dishes and placed them in the appropriate cupboards. She then inspected the apartment for any other areas she could escape. Hearing the Mountie tromping out, she began to fold the blanks that were used for her 'bed'.

"Ms, I think that we're ready."

"I'm going with you where?"

"To Vecchio's office."

She huffed in reluctance and followed him out of his living quarters. Cassie slightly shivered when the chill of autumn struck down her bony back. They strolled on the frosty and lonely sidewalk.

"So, Constable..."

"Please call me Benton."

"So...Benton, what else do you do besides work and sleep?"

"I read and spend time with Diefenbaker."

"That's it?! You don't go to clubs or go drinking?"

"No. In my perspective, I don't see the logic to consume so much alcohol that you can't remember your actions."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Ryan sat impatiently in his car, a beautiful 1999 Grand Am drenched in an ivory color. He was tapping the automatic stick as he sang the rock music that was blaring from the radio. His friend, John, was out and about asking the all areas of the Sauquoit area where Cassandra's location could be. Exiting the Wal-Mart in New Hartford, the male climbed inside the vehicle.

"You got anything?" Ryan bitterly retorted.

"Nope. Nobody knows where she went."

"She's not stupid. The only one that knows is her." He lit up a cigarette. "God, where the fuck is she?"

"That's the least of our worries, dude. My parent will kill me if they.." John began to worry.

"God, you're such a fucking pussy. They ain't gonna know 'cause I got the weapons in the back. As long as keep your mouth shut, no one will know..." The driver dialed a number on his cell phone.

"-But Cassie..."

"Shush!" Ryan undertone and then turned his attention to the phone. "This is Detective Steve Browder from Utica, New York. I'm investigating the disappearance of your company's card owner, Cassandra Scott. Would you be able to tell me where her last transaction was?"

"Sir, the last transaction was in Indiana." The voice on the other line told him. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"Please call 315-555-8989 if you find other transactions."

"I definitely will, sir. Thank you."

He slapped his cell shut and exchanged a shit eating smirk.

"C'mon, we're going on a road trip."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The overcrowded police station murmured in a wave of chatter. Benton guided the fragile Ms. Scott ahead of him, as though she wouldn't be lost in the sea of people. Eventually, the trio marched out of crowd and to Vecchio's counter. Ray placed his phone that he was talking on back in its holster.

"Benton, I have to talk to you...in private."

The two left as the girl just sat down and tolerantly remained there until the returned. Dief dimly sniveled and slipped his furry head underneath her soft hand. She looked down and smiled in his dark, dismal eyes. Cass began to pet him.

"Bennie, I just spoke the Utica Police Department and one of their officers will be escorting the kid home. They will also take over the investigation." The detective reported.

"There must be a way for us to at least hold her..." Fraser disagreed.

"It's beyond our jurisdiction. They will find out what she's not telling us. Just make sure everything's ready."

"Right, Ray." 

As they returned, the seat next to the desk was empty. Underneath was where the canine was laying on all fours. He cocked his head up and innocently stared at the two officers.

"I pay...I pay..." Benton talked to himself aloud.

Cassie had never had this type of thrill in her life. She felt like she had done something wrong and she was going to get away with it. She sped across the bystanders on the streets, perfectly dodging obstacles that were in her way. In the far distance, another group (besides Ray, Fraser and Diefenbaker) had followed the athletic student. They were ghosts from her past that were disturbing her present and future. In their hands were weapons that were going to be described in her violent passing.

Running into an alleyway, she hustled through the large maze. Attaining a dead end, the female stood there panting heavily. She was then apprehended by her followers

"Elaine found some more information about the murder in New York. Victim was Lynne Barnett who was a junior at Sauquoit Valley High School. This place is a hick-ville, located in central New York. The kid was stabbed thirty times in the chest and the perps hung her from the pole vault. Talk about no respect for the dead. Local police suspect students did this but there are no other leads. This Cassie girl was best friends with the victim." The detective detailed.

"I assume that Ms. Scott is the only witness?" The constable wondered.

"Correct. She can solve this thing if she makes a statement...which I doubt that she'll do."

"At this point in time, yes. However, if I can get Ms. Scott to trust me, I believe that she will be willing to cooperate."

"Good luck, 'cause you'll need it."

"Thank..."

"Yeah, yeah." Ray grumbled.

The handsome Mountie soon gaited inside the interrogation room. Sitting on the opposite end, the traumatized girl fidgeted with her hands, attempted to pass the time.

"No, don't even think about it." She nodded no while she cradled herself in her hands. Sadness engulfed her, madness was drawing near.

"I beg your pardon?" Benton seemed perplexed.

"You came here to give me a lecture about how I should tell you who killed my friend."

"I can give you protection and so can my partner. I assure you that you will be safe."

"I don't want to runaway again. Do you know what that feels like?" The young woman ashamedly asked.

"What happened?"

"When I was fifteen, I was going out with the son of a crime boss. Well, the relationship didn't work out because I knew that he was drug dealing and knew where and who he sold it to. I wouldn't agree to not go forward to the cops and so they were going to silence me. They almost did...but they killed my parents by hooking a bomb to my car. My father wanted to borrow it so I let him, not knowing that the bomb was there. Soon enough, they raped and killed my mother. At first, I didn't want to runaway from my problems because I didn't think it made any sense. But when they killed my parents, I decided to go into the witness protection program. They killed my original identity and gave me a new life in Sauquoit. It seemed so fitting to start a clean slate like that. A new mom and dad to call and come home to, and this time I was popular. I soon forgot until I came back home...back to my Chicago home. That is why I have a little obsession to go here for a visit from time to time. Unfortunately, I have no one to accompany me because my friends think this is nothing but a waste of space." She explained. "But now, I'm alone..."

"Think of the justice your friend will receive if you tell the police." Benton begged her.

She thought of his offer for a brief moment. She then responded, "I'll have to think about it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ryan sure enough found where his lover was hiding. This meant that his journey was over—all over as he gazed at the sign "Welcome to Chicago". That flew past them and the male slightly scolded himself that he should have known she was here. Cassandra was obsessed with this scummy city.

"If I was Cassandra, where will I be hiding?" He mumbled to himself.

"That's a good question." His friend then yawned. "We should get some sleep."

"Eh, it's probably best."

The sun slowly began to descend; the day seemed to pass so quickly. The coat of blackness engulfed the smoke filled sky. Benton and his female cohort tottered to the tenement apartments, to rest before she was going to be shipped back to New York.

Entering, Diefenbaker trotted around the living room, resting on the female's bed. What the two didn't know that Cassandra was now going to successfully escape, not just attempt to high tail it out of Chicago.

The woman stifled a yawn and she laid down on the kingdom of blankets and pillows with the wolf. Benton went into his room to sleep while Dief began to snore. Once quietness gloomed over the room, she opened her eyes and tip toed to the slightly opened window. It was very obvious that she was that talented to slip in the space because it was too narrow. She tried to silently open the window, in which it loudly creaked. Fraser found Cassandra around the sill. She met his stare and smiled dumbfounded.

"You probably want to know why I'm halfway out of the window...I'm sleepwalking..." She tried to lie but found that it wasn't succeeding. "Damn it! Why couldn't I just asked to stay with the cop?!"

He renounced his position to get handcuffs and tied the girl's hands inside this contraction.

"Diefenbaker, stay in here. Make sure doesn't leave." He simply requested as he returned to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Instead of chatting about different opinions on politics, the walk to the French Conciliate was taciturn. The recent incident broke their trust and she didn't feel like talking to him about why she desperately needed to flee from the apartment. It was her last day of being a free woman, until she was going to be sent home and then she will count down the hours of her existence. Cassandra just hoped there was someway to runaway.

Ryan yawned and opened his eyes to the sunlight that seeped through the curtains. He rolled out of the bed to trap the light when he peeked to see Cassandra walking with Constable Benton Fraser. His eyes widened as he scrambled to change into the clothing that he wore the night before.

"Get your ass up!" He punched his friend who was veiled inside the sheets.

The usual crowded sidewalks of Chicago disappeared as they entered the serene surroundings of the French Conciliate. Cass treaded to the elegant pictures that were arranged on the walls. She then smirked at the other Mountie sitting in the center of the lobby, frantically struggling to pry his hand out that was glued inside the vase.

"Good morning, Constable Fraser." The sitting officer kindly greeted.

"Good morning, Constable Turnable. Is Inspector Thatcher in?"

"No, she's on a three week vacation to Toronto, Ontario."

"I see. Constable, may I introduce to you Cassandra Scott. Cassandra, this Constable Turnable. He also works alongside me at the Conciliate."

"Hello, Ms." Turnable generously beamed at the teen.

"Hi." She nodded and continued to gaze at the pictures.

"Feel free to roam around. If you need anything I'll be in my office." Fraser informed the two.

The female nodded and watched her protector walk into his office. Her eyes sparkled as she discovered an upstairs in the building. Cass was about to climb the daunting stairway when Turnable loudly coughed.

"No one is allowed upstairs of the Conciliate." He notified her.

"Why?" She asked, with naivety washing over her pale face.

"That's the Queen's private bedroom and only RCMP officials are allowed upstairs."

"Has the Queen ever visited Chicago?"

"No, she has not. How about watching hockey or perhaps curling? I do believe there's a curling championship being televised at noon." The male offered, while freeing his hand from the container.

"No...thanks...really." She turned to the door. "I guess Fraser doesn't need me anymore so I'll see you later."

The wolf howled at her, showing off his sharp teeth. She stepped back and rolled her eyes in abhorrence.

"Lead the way, my friend." She gazed at the bumbling Mountie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

The two murderers unwearyingly waited inside their vehicle outside the Conciliate. It had been hours since she was spotted walking with a stranger and entered this odd building.

"What is this?"

"I don't know. It looks like it's some kind of Conciliate." His partner in crime stammered. "Yeah, it's the French Conciliate."

"You little bitch, Cassie..." He muttered to himself.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Do you know why we have these around the US?"

"I guess to represent their country..." John guessed.

"Correct. She's on Canadian grounds and that means she's under their bylaws."

"So?"

"Don't you get it?! She's theirs now." The woman's lover explained, reaching for another cigarette. While smoking the toxins in the stick, he unfolded a plan.

The frail girl sat down in one of the rooms, watching a rather boring curling tournament. Yawning, she couldn't stand the solace that she was enduring. Standing up, she surveyed the perimeter...again. She circled the rooms like a hungry vulture scanning its horizons for prey. Her eyes sparkled delightfully when she noticed there was an upstairs in this medium sized edifice. Turnable coughed loudly when she was about to climb upstairs to explore.

"No one is allowed upstairs." He notified her.

"Why?" She asked, with nativity washing over her pale face.

"That's the Queen's private bedroom and only RCMP officials are allowed there."

"Has the Queen ever been upstairs?"

"No, she has not." The bashful Mountie then changed the subject. "How about watching hockey or perhaps curling? I do believe there's a curling championship on at ten. Let me see the schedule."

"No, thanks...really. If I see another form of Canadian sports on TV, I'm going to scream. What other channels do you get?"

"We have a few stations that are equivalent to what you are accustomed to regularly watch like CBS, NBC...." He scanned the television schedules that he found around his desk. "...Also a few music channels..."

"What channel, what channel?!" 

"Forty-three, Ms. Cass...."

She vociferously repeated the numbers while bolting to the television set. Cassie screamed in joy as the TV flooded with familiar faces...the faces of the Backstreet Boys! Turnable investigated the commotion the girl was making and peculiarly ogled at the screen.

"Who are these gentlemen?"

"You've never heard of the Backstreet Boys?!" She asked, with a dreadful look overwhelming her complexion.

"Should I know them?" He innocently inquired.

"They're the most successful group in the world...and you never heard of 'em! You must have been living under a rock."

She turned up the volume while they were performing on MuchMusic, a show that was similar to the Total Request Live. Their soulful voices serenaded the teenage crowd, who intently heard every note that they were hitting. Some were in awe while others began to sob.

Fraser heard the music from his office and decided to investigate, along with Diefenbaker. The large animal grinned foolishly, hopped on the couch to let Cassie keep him company. Becoming aware of his powerful presence, the female turned the contraption down and her joy morphed into gloominess.

"Can I have a word with you in the office, Ms. Scott." It meant more of an order instead of a simple request. She knew he was serious since he began to call her by her last name.

Sitting up, she tottered to Fraser's office, which was in the far corner. When they entered the cramped office, she found nothing that brightened the room. It was dull, depressing and lonesome-just like her Fraser.

"What do you want?" She resentfully stipulated.

"I want to know if you can tell me who killed your friend, Lynne Barnett. Why haven't you told me?"

"I don't want to testify, I just want to live a simple life again."

"What about finding..." He ceased, knowing she wasn't listening to him. Fraser sighed, "Very well. Your father has called my partner on numerous occasions about your return. Your brother is at the precinct waiting for you."

"What? I don't have a brother...I'm the only child in my family...unless." Cassie wondered, and then shut her mouth.

"Unless?" Benton presumed.

She remained quiet for a second and closed her eyes.

"Ryan Miller and his friend John Keller killed my best friend." Tears welled in her large eyes. "They were drunk and it was supposed to be a stunt but it all went wrong. He was just going to use a fake knife; I don't know what possessed him to use a real one."

She began to cry in her soft, delicate hands. Fraser pitifully gazed at her and he shyly embraced her. In his strong arms, he felt her trembling and her heart racing. The kind Mountie stroked his hands along her back, calming her weeps. Cassandra buried her face in his clothing, particularly in the chest area. The student heard his heart beat, healthy and steady.

"Please...protect me." She begged.

"I **promise**."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The night preciously fell on the busy city as the clubbers pronounced their havoc. Unfortunately, the student stuck in the French building couldn't accompany them to celebrate their joy. As long as she stayed there, the two Mounties had her under their protection. She shuffled away from the window and eventually plopped on the couch in boredom.

She heard nails clicking on the hard wood, exchanging a pitiful stare. She dug her fingers in Dief's wooly fur coat. The innocent girl rested her chin on his nose, and gaped into his lost, depressed eyes. Benton was still trapped inside his crammed office and the only one safeguarding her. Slinking away from the window, she slithered around Turnable, who was again at his little office in the lobby.

"Hi." She cooed in his ear, nearly inches from it.

His face morphed into a dark crimson, almost the same shade as his suit. His neck was overrun by Goosebumps. Clearing his throat, he was exceedingly flustered at her apparent attempt of seducing him.

"M-Ms.." He stammered as she straddled onto his lap.

"Shhh, baby. I'll be real quick and gentle."

Taking off her scrunchie, her hair gently fell on her broad shoulders. She ran her tiny fingers on her silky tresses. This sultry woman smiled preciously at the feeble Mountie. She unhooked his Stetson belt and tied his hands with the belt behind him. Cassie hopped off Turnable and pecked a kiss on his smooth cheek.

"Sucker." She under toned in his ear.

She slipped off his lap and pranced to the lobby exit. Cassandra softly giggled in glee and ran off into the night.

Ryan immediately bolted after his love, his once life. His friend, who was sleeping, got up and groggily started the car and followed the duo.

Sweat perforated from her small forehead while she noticed her boyfriend catching up on her. The female dodged each brick wall to the point that she was mislaid in the large maze.

Benton Fraser was lastly done with the monotonous work day he endured. It was time for his long walk home with the girl. He thought that they were on the right path to patch up their broken relationship. When Ben caught her escaping and she lied, Cass destroyed his trust.

Trotting out to the atrium, he discovered Turnable wrapped up in his own belt! Covering his mouth was Cassandra's pink scrunchie! It was quite the sight to see.

"Who did this to you, Turnable?" Fraser unchained him from his binds.

"The girl, she left."

Once his coworker was freed, he loped outside. He heard a scream and ran towards it...the sound was all too familiar.

Just how he found her...

Cassie has no where to go, she was trapped alongside a brick wall that was impossible to scale. Her chasers ran up to her, with their weapons intended at her bosoms. The startled teenager laid her back up against the grimy wall. Even though Ryan's partner was portraying a typical American badass in the past couple of days, his actions towards the young woman seemed hesitant.

"Dude, I can't do this." He bluntly stated.

"What the fuck? You're such a pussy." Ryan whispered.

"Lynne's murder was an accident, it was a joke gone wrong. Killing another person to cover up the first one is bull shit. We're gonna be killing another and another to cover up more lies."

"Shoot the bitch or I swear to God that I'll kill you myself.."

He pulled down his gun and stood in front of the girl, shielding her. Cassie breathed in a sigh of relief. Her hopes were not answered when the male was shot directly in the heart. Blood gushed out of his chest like water. He fell almost immediately on the ground; the teen's face was dragged into the frosty pavement. She shrieked, almost in a blood curdling scream. Another man confronted her boyfriend, as if they were best buddies. Once Cassandra could spot this strangers façade, her expression grew pale as if she just saw a ghost.

"Hey there, Cassie." A young man greeted, caressing his bat tenderly. "You thought that you could out run me." He snickered in sinfulness.

This all seemed too familiar for her.

"W-who are you?" She sputtered.

"Aww...you don't remember me?" He then swung at her, nearly striking her in the ribs. "I'm the one that you ratted on once you dumped me! "

The memories that she erased from her life all came back in a flash of light. It was the one that she tried so hard to forget-Brad!

"Brad...but..."

"I got out of jail for good behavior." He cackled, finishing her panting sentence. He then gingerly patted his weapon. "I won't be ashamed of bragging about your death in jail this time."

"Your parents were great murder victims. You should see the pictures, Cassie baby..." Ryan chortled.

"You son of a bitch!" She bum rushed him and pummeled him smack in the jaw.

She felt a tingly coldness straight on her temple....she had a feeling that a bullet would soon be lodged in her skull. Freezing in her tracks, more pressure was placed on her small and fragile temple. Cassandra was thrown back to the brick wall that she was leaning against.

"Cassandra is what you're called these days, huh?" Brad taunted.

"Yeah, better than my original name." The female sardonically retorted. "How do you know each other?"

"Let's just say that I'm a distant relative." Bradley winked at her.

"Oh my god...how could I..."

"When Ryan showed me some pictures of his new girlfriend, they looked all too familiar. I'm finally done with some unfinished business. Such a shame you had to blab to the police the first time. Say hello to your mom for me."

Before Ryan could press the trigger, a sadistic snarl was the only warning heard before he was forced on the ground. Diefenbaker began to attack him, gnawing his Italian skin. As soon as Brad spun around, he was thrown to the concrete by the Chicago detective.

"You are under arrest...." Vecchio mumbled the usual lecture of the Miranda rights.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

* * *

The expedition was finally done and over with. Ryan was extradited for both Lynne's and his partner, John's meaningless slaying. Cassie had one thing to do before she left this ritzy town, say goodbye to her parents.

She placed a single white rose right beside their grave stones and lingered their like a depressing figurine. Her eyes dripped tears, smearing the makeup plastered on her china like face.

"Mom....Dad, I'm sorry that I haven't visited you and I hope you understand this." Her voice shook as she paused for a brief moment. "You don't know how much I miss you and wish you were here during the moments when I need guidance...like right now. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I turned down Brad. Maybe you guys would still be alive. I don't know but I've come to say goodbye. I have a family of my own...I may never come back to Chicago again. I live in New York....what I'm trying to say that you guys will always be in my heart and there's not a moment that goes by when I don't think of you...I love you so much."

She sobbed alone in the wintry afternoon. Cassandra longed to not attend Lynne's funeral next week....

The female sensed a small caress on her shoulder. Turning around, she greeted Fraser with a warm squeeze. She nuzzled her head in his broad, black coat as her tears soaked into it.

"Thank you so much...I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass." Her words were muffled by the surrounding cloth.

"You're very welcome." A grin escaped his adorable visage.

Her red face confronted his and they departed the large cemetery together. The duo spent as much time together before the woman headed off to Upstate New York once again.

She definitely found a friend in Constable Benton Fraser.

**The End**


End file.
